With the development of communications technologies and terminal devices, the next decade will witness an exponential growth of a user demand for voice and data traffic in a mobile network. As the density of traditional macro base stations is approaching a saturation point and it is increasingly difficult to acquire a new site, small-cell base stations are being accepted by operators as a solution to network congestion.
In addition, because small-cell base stations are installed in various scenarios and are mainly installed in hot spot regions, residential areas, and other populated areas of a city, higher requirements are raised on device forms, scenario adaptability, disguise, environmental harmony, and the like of small-cell base stations. An existing small-cell base station is basically in the form of one or more square boxes, and the form is fixed when the small-cell base station is installed against a wall or on a pole. In this way, a mismatch may occur between the small-cell base station and a surrounding environment and as a result it is difficult to blend the small-cell base station with the surrounding environment.